


His notes

by Squirrels_have_hands



Series: Modern AU + Aliens [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Galra Empire, Galra Keith, Human Allura, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Modern AU with aliens, Phone notes, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Shiro's notes, past-relationships, rated for language, this is formatted poorly on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: After being captured by the Galra, Shiro logged his surroundings for if by some means he was saved. Also kept as a diary and notes to his friends, even if he believed they would never get to see them.





	His notes

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel-ish story to "the PALadins are on fire send an ambuLANCE"
> 
> but it's not necessary to read that before this one.  
> Some details to note: Shiro and Keith are brothers, Matt and Shiro are engaged, Allura is human, this is Modern AU with foreshadowed Galra which Keith saw in his dreams,This is formatted to look like something somebody would write in the notes app and Shiro has a phone that is slowly dying

My notes about the Galra

Day 5,

Hello, I am Takashi Shirogane. A human abducted by aliens. If you can read this you must be from earth, the aliens speak English it seems but they use different symbols. I'm glad. I've been here for 5 days, I don't know what they want with me. They captured me, my fiancee and his father while we were going to Kerberos, one of Pluto's moons, to collect ice samples. We were put into separate cells, I assume it's because they don't want us to work together and break out or it's because of our appearances, all the other creatures around me look strong, the ones that went with Matt and his dad looked frail. I wonder if they're going to make me fight?

I hear them coming near, I will report if anything changes

Day 6,

My fiancee is with me again, he was hurt and is telling me they did tests on him, something about "Holding up more than a second in The Ring". I don't know what that is but I have a feeling I don't want to find out.

later on Day 6,

I keep hearing the aliens talking about "The Ring" apparently it's entertainment for the "Galra", Which is the type of alien that captured us. That name keeps ringing a bell but I can't remember where I've heard it before..

even later, Day 6- early Day 7,

I asked around and The Ring is an arena where the strong are taken to fight, more than 95% never make it back, and if they do they are executed since they are too weak to fight again or work. I keep looking for a way out, I'm seeing a couple weak spots I could exploit but I don't know if it would succeed. Matt refuses to leave without his father anyway. So I guess the best thing to do is wait for a plan that has no faults, I doubt that it will show it's face but only time will tell.

Day 9,

They're taking us somewhere, can't make a long note.They'll see me soon. I could make a break for it right now but that would put Matt in danger.

 

Day 20,

I'm sorry for not writing for so long, I lost so much in the last week and a half.

My arm is gone, they wrapped it up, I hear them talking about a prosthetic arm, it sounds painful, everything is painful.

I defeated a monster and now i'm called 'Champion' because I was able to fight more than once, 4 times now. A noble took interest in me and is training me to be stronger with a sword.

But worst of all, I lost Matt too

He's gone

I'll never get to see his smiling face again

I'll never get to see his face again

I don't care if he's sobbing

He calmed me

He told me we would get out

I told him he'd be okay

I told him I'd protect him

I thought I was

but I hurt him

But I thought they would send him back to the cell

I didn't think they would take him from me

He's gone

He's gone forever

The man I swore to protect is gone

I told his father I'd never let harm come to him and now look at that promise

He's dead

I miss him

I want to see him

Even if it's in my dreams

I just want to know I got to tell him I loved him one last time

Please

If you read this and get back to earth, never tell his sister.

Tell her we got lost in space and died

tell the WORLD we got lost in space and died

Please

For my sake

 

Day 35,

it hurts to type, they replaced my arm, it can't come near my phone or it makes a loud noise, I'm afraid it will let the Galra know I'm writing this down, my arm is metal now. the flesh around the seam is raw and barely connected, it's bleeding still.

I'm surprised I haven't dropped dead yet. I would be happier that way. I could see Matt again.

37,

SHit SHit Shit SHIT

They found out

I have nowhere to hide this

Day 40,

I regret so much, they didn't find this but I have destroyed the little bit of pride I may have still had.

Day 50,

My battery is dying so I can't make pointless notes to keep me sane anymore.

I'll see you again if something big happens, or not

Day ???,

There's a guy

Helping escape

more info if charge later

Update ^^^^^^^^,

Got out

Galra on tail

Resistance help

Day ????,

We got out, they checked all the cells but couldn't find Matt or his dad, I feel horrible.

I hope he got saved or something, and not the worst.

I'm safe for now, but millions of light years away from earth. I got to charge my cell phone with raw electricity, it's kind of singed but still works.

My hair is turning white, i'm worried

 

Notes to my friends:

 

Dear Keith,

I miss you, more than I can tell you, I want more than anything just to see your face, and It came to me.

You knew something, your subconscious knows something, you're 'made up' alien race is real. And you know that one 'Bigfoot is real and he tried to eat my ass' meme.

It's like that but 'The Galra are real and they cut off my arm and replaced it with a metal one' Ya'know?.

 

Dear Lance,

If you and Keith aren't married by the time I get back I'm going to smack you

 

Dear Pidge,

I miss you and hope you and your mother are doing well

 

Hunk,

I miss your food and hugs so much

 

Dear Allura,

You better have kept those idiots alive, Even if i'm a hypocrite for saying that.

 

Day something,

We're only 50,000 Light years away

Ulaz got mad because I kept asking if we were there yet

Ulaz is the cool guy that saved me

Update,

10,000 Light years left

later update,

1,000 Light years

Big update,

We're almost home, but the ship won't slow down, Ulaz is suggesting i get into a safety pod and let myself crash into the earth, it sounds painful. but he told me it's safe

I want to trust him.

 

Update,

He's sending me out in the pod today/night. I live to tell the tale.

I'm hoping to see you very soon Keith,

Your doting brother,

Takashi


End file.
